Wasn't planned V2
by MysticFantasy
Summary: The pregnancy wasn't planned and now Steve and Natasha are on edge around each other as they wait for the birth. [Alt. version of original Wasn't Planned]
1. Chapter 1

Wasn't planned V2

By: MysticFantasy

.

.

A/N:_ This is an altnerate version of the original Wasn't Planned._

.

.

Natasha Romanoff sat on the side of her tub, fighting back another wave of nausea. The minutes seemed to be taking their sweet time to go bay as she waited for the results of her pregnancy test.

She couldn't believe that this was happening to her. Although she couldn't be too surprised at the same time. If there was one man that could get her pregnant, she wasn't surprised that it was Steve.

Still, even with his super juice, she shouldn't be pregnant. There was just no way.

A small beep from her watch let her know that the time was up. Slowly, she made her way to the counter and picked up the white stick.

She felt her breath come out shakily as she spotted two pink lines. Her hands began to shake and the test fell to the ground.

"No." she said softly. "I can't...I can't have a baby. Even by Steve. There's no way."

Suddenly determined, the spy picked up the test, wrapped it with toilet paper, left her suite and marched down the halls to find the man she had slept with due to Thor's magic mead.

As she searched for him, Natasha couldn't help but remember the night when she and Steve had shared sheets.

Truth be told, she had been thinking of a way to make it happen for a while since she did like him but making love while seriously drunk was not how she had wanted it to happen.

She was sure Steve felt the same since he had been completely surprised when they woke in each others arms the next morning. Still naked and clutching onto each other.

He had apologized for two weeks before she finally got him to understand that it wasn't his fault. They both talked about how their friendship would stay in tact and agreed that they were going to keep it a secret from the others.

The last thing they both wanted was for Tony to find out and tease them about it every day for the rest of their lives.

He was sure to give Steve the harder time since the soldier had lost his virginity before getting married and to Natasha of all people.

A loud and repetative noise caught her attention and she realized she was at the doors to the gym. She recognized the sound to be someone hitting the punching bag and there was only one person in the tower who used it enough times for her to learn the sounds like this.

"Jarvis, please block all security and audio feed to the gym. Captain Rogers and I need to have a very serious talk." she said.

_"Yes, Ms. Romanoff."_ the AI answered. _"All video and audio feed has been disabled."_

With a final sigh, Natasha pushed through the doors and locked them. This caused the noise to stop and she turned to see Steve looking over at her.

She admired the way he looked in is workout clothes with sweat glistening his skin. It was very stimulating but she kept herself in check.

"We need to talk." she stated as she walked over.

"I thought we already did." he replied and was suddenly handed the test.

Curiously, he looked at it, then the results and then up at Natasha with wide eyes.

"You're...you're pregnant?" he asked.

Natasha nodded.

"But I'm going to go get a second opinion tomorrow." she said. "And if I am, then there is a way that I can stop the pregnancy and..."

"Like hell you are!"

Natasha looked at Steve with a mix of shock and surprise. He'd never before spoken to a woman like that before and it caught her off guard. But being the trained spy she is, she managed to gather herself quickly and in time for him to continue.

"Natasha, if you are pregnant with my child, there is no way that I'm going to let you ends its life before it even starts." Steve vowed.

"Steve, I am not made for motherhood. That's the last thing that I need."

"Don't you mean the last thing you want?" he questioned.

Natasha gave him a light glare but didn't argue it. He was right after all. She didn't want to be a mother. She knew that someone like her shouldn't even be worded in the same sentence as 'going to be a mother' and 'having a baby'.

"So what, you want to marry me and try to get us to raise the kid in a stable life style?" she demanded.

"I would like to, yes, but I know what your answer is going to be to that." he answered.

Natasha wasn't too surprised when Steve admitted that he wanted to marry her. It was the way were in his time. If a man and woman slept together, even out of marriage, and a child was most likely on its way, they got married.

But Natasha wasn't someone's wife. Not anymore anyway.

"I can't do this." she said. "I can't get married and have a kid. That's not me. I can't stay at home to raise a child and do housework. Even if it was just for half a day."

"You think you're the only one who thinks like that?" Steve questioned. "Natasha, you know how I want to handle this situation. I don't want my child to be born out of wedlock or killed."

"So what do you suggest then?!"

"Look, just listen." Steve said. "Marry me and have the baby. After the baby is born, I won't hold you to anything. You can go off and do whatever you want. You don't ever have to see us again if you wish it. At least give me this chance to have the son or daughter I've always wanted."

Natasha sighed. Steve had made a good offer. One that rarely anyone got.

She could marry him, be with him for the few months she was pregnant, give birth and then be free of it all if she wanted.

Although she dreaded the thought of carrying a baby for nine months.

The stretch marks she would surely get, the weeks of morning sickness, the crazy food cravings, bloating and swelling of different body parts, then the pain of being in labor and birthing.

She really did not want to go through all of that. But she wanted her ledger wiped clean of everything she had done and killing her own unborn child would only put the red back that was already removed.

Despite the fact that she and Steve were not in love, she didn't think she could kill something that was part of one of her team mates. Especially from someone as good, kind and perfect as Steve.

"Will I have to change my last name?" she asked.

"Only on paper. You can still go by Romanoff if you want to. I just want my child to have my family name." he answered.

"Fair enough." Natasha said. "Alright. I accept."

Steve's posture seemed to relax a little knowing that his child was out of danger. Now he just had to make sure it stayed that way.

Natasha might kill him from the attention he would give her through the pregnancy but he would rather his life be on the line instead of his baby.

"So, when should we tie the knot?" she asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Steve found himself sitting at the table in his suite filling out a few forms. He and Natasha had talked much more last night and decided that just doing a simple marriage through the court was the easiest way to do things.

And according to Natasha, it would be an easier way for them to cover their tracks against any enemies. That part Steve did have to agree on. He certainly didn't want his child discovered by anyone who would want to cause it harm.

With a small sigh, Steve finished the last form. The last thing needed on the forms was Natasha's signature. Once that was done, they could just take them to the courthouse and have it finalized.

Just as he stood from the table, Steve heard the door open and close.

Natasha soon appeared.

"It's a definate positive." she announced. "My next appointment is in two months to have a sonogram."

"I'll be there." Steve said and handed her the papers. "You're signature is the only thing left."

"I'll sign them in a while. I want something to eat first. The crazy doctor made me not eat anything all morning."

"I'll fix you something. Go relax." Steve said.

Natasha wanted to protest against the action but she held herself back. She was a little tired from having to get up early, not eatting the entire time, waiting the entire time to hear something she already knew and coming all the way back to the tower.

And Steve is a pretty good cook.

She moved to the living room, sat on the couch and removed her boots. Her feet weren't hurting and she knew that was going to change in a few months. She wouldn't even be able to wear anything that had heels when that time came.

Taking a pen from her purse, Natasha began looking through the papers Steve had handed her.

She couldn't believe she was really doing this. She had vowed to never get married again. But Steve had managed to talk her into it. Mostly becaus they could just be a married couple for a few months and then they could go their own ways if they wanted.

Natasha quickly wrote her name on the forms and also wrote that she would be keeping her last name.

Just as she finished the last paper, Steve walked over with a tray and placed it on the coffee table before her.

"Last one." she said and gave him the papers.

Steve nodded. With just one more trip to the courthouse, he and Natasha would be legally married. Even though it would just be until the birth of their child, it still made him a little excited to know that he was soon going to be married.

Natasha turned to the food Steve made her. A wonderful looking egg and ham melt sandwich with a tall glass of orange juice.

One thing Natasha was looking forward to was all of the good meals she would be getting from Steve. He had repeatedly stated that he wanted thier baby to be as healthy as possible when the time came and that meant that Natasha had to be healthy throughout the pregnancy.

So he was going to make sure that she was as healthy as possible. Which meant cooking any time she was hungry and didn't feel like making anything. Majority of the meals would be very healthy but he agreed to let her have th occasional junk food from time to time.

Which was fine with Natasha, seeing as how she was going to have it worse.

"So, feeling sick at all? Tired? Stressed?" Steve asked before she could even take a bite of the sandwich.

"No. Nothing yet. It's only been a day, Steve." she answered.

"Anything can happen in a day." he pointed out.

"I know that. Can I please eat now?"

Steve nodded and remained silent as Natasha ate.

As she did, Natasha wondered if this was just the beginning of Steve's new attentive and protective side.

If it was, she was going to go crazy by the end of the second month.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"I was thinking. Maybe we should move in together." Steve said.

"What?!" Natasha exclaimed.

"Natasha, you're already coming to the end of the first month. There's still eight more to go. I need to be around you more in case something happens or you need me for anything." he declared.

"That's what Jarvis is for." she said. "We're not moving in together!"

"Hey, we had an agreement. I'm the one who's going to be taking care of and raising this child. So I should have the right to be around as much as I want."

"Fine. Sleep on the couch but that's as far as it gets!" Natasha stated.

"You should do the same here. Take my bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

"Fine but you do know this is going to get the others attention." Natasha stated.

"And you won't in about another two months?! I've been thinking about that too. We need to tell the others and Fury."

"What?!" Natasha practically shouted.

"Hey. Calm down. Don't get stressed out."

"You're making me stress out! Steve, Fury can't know about this."

"Then what are you going to tell him now that you can't go into missions?! You're pregnant, Natasha! You can't go into the field until after the baby is born. Fury has to know why you can't go into the field until then."

"Alright! We'll tell him in a few days." she agreed.

"Good." Steve said sound relieved. "This way, you won't be putting yourself or our baby in danger."

Our.

The way Steve made it sound, Natasha thought that he meant...No. They had clear terms of this little relationship and marriage of theirs until she gave birth.

But she did agree that he was right about her needing to tell Fury about her pregnancy. She knew right away that he wasn't going to like it.

Just for the fact that, although they were drunk, they had slept together and now they were expecting a baby.

Two things that were going to cause problems for their careers.

Although Natasha was sure that Steve didn't care about his career as much as his future son or daughter. If Fury probably threatened his job, Steve would most likely quit.

He had the money to raise the child comfortably thanks to all the backpay he got after being frozen all those decades. He could get a house and be home every day raising the baby.

The domestic life was never something Natasha gave anything thought to. Like she had told Steve, being a housewife was not something she was about to try.

Steve had been a little upset about that part but he couldn't argue against what she wished. They had made an agreement and he was going to keep his end of it. No matter how much he wanted for Natasha to be part of the family he had wanted so much.

He was mostly upset that his child most likely wouldn't have a mother. Probably wouldn't know what she looked like except through pictures.

Pictures?

"We need to take pictures." Steve declared.

"Excuse me?" Natasha asked, a little surprised at his sudden outburst.

"Pictures. Of us." Steve said as he walked over to his writing desk where he kept a digital camera Bruce had gotten him on his last birthday. "Just a few. To give to our baby as it grows and to know what their parent's look like before turning grey."

Natasha suddenly realized his intentions.

He wanted their baby to have pictures of _her_. If she wasn't going to be around, Steve wanted their son or daughter to know what their mother looked like.

The thought gave Natasha mixed emotions but she did her best to push them aside.

"Alright." she said standing. "I guess it would be good to have pictures of me before I get as big as a whale."

"Natasha, I highly doubt you're going to have a bump that big. You're in such great shape that's it's going to take a while for anyone to notice that you're with child."

"Well, thank you. Now...I'll meet you in the lobby in ten minutes and we can go somewhere nice." Natasha said.

"Alright." Steve agreed and watched her leave. He went to his room and began looking through his closet for something that would look nice.

He decided that khaki pants with a white dress shirt and a navy color jacket. After giving himself a quick touch up in the mirror, he quickly made his way to the lobby.

He spotted Natasha there and his heart skipped a beat once he saw her.

She was wearing knee high black boots, a black skirt that just graced the top of her knees and a simple but flattering red blouse. She had her short fiery red locks pulled back into a perfect bun.

"You look beautiful." he said.

"Thanks. You look very nice yourself." Natasha said. "So, where should we take the pictures?"

"Does the botanic garden sound alright?" Steve asked.

"Actually, it does." Natasha answered as they made their way to the garage. They climbed into a silver jaguar with Steve driving and quietly blended into the streets heading to Brooklyn.

The two were quiet for what seemed like hours until they were in lighter traffic and Steve glanced over to see Natasha with her hand over her still flat stomach.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"Very." she answered. "I don't know how you're so excited about this."

"It's what I've always wanted." he answered. "To have a family of my own. This isn't exactly how I wished for things to happen but...at least for a short while, I'll have that family."

Natasha remained silent and cast her eyes down toward her stomach. Just underneath her hands, a small life was growing inside her. A life made between her and America's golden boy.

As they continued to drive in silence, Natasha couldn't help but wonder what this kid would be like. A boy or a girl? Blue or green eyes? Red or blond hair?

Natasha quickly brought herself out of those thoughts when they came to a red light. She couldn't allow herself to think like that. She was going to stick to their agreement.

"You know, I can only imagine it might be hard not to get attached." Steve said as they waited for the light to turn green.

"I know." Natasha agreed. She knew that she would probably become attached to the baby as it started growing and moving.

"You really think you'll be able to turn away from that?" Steve asked.

Natasha was about to answer when the light turned green and they began moving. Once more, they were consumed in silence and it stayed that way until they got to the garden.

Once they had parked and exited the car, Natasha was right away hit with the various scents of flowers.

She lightly smiled at the sight of all the different flowers. She and Steve made their way to the front and he paid for the two of them. The first thing they both saw was an archway covered in roses.

"Let's take one there." Steve said.

Natasha nodded and followed Steve. They asked an employee to take their picture. They stood close together with Steve having an arm around her shoulders and they both wore their best smiles.

They thanked the employee and looked at the photo.

Natasha hated to admit it but she and Steve looked good together. Like an actual married couple expecting their first child.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Natasha felt that the bed she would be sleeping in tonight might be too big for her. While she was use to the full sized bed in her suite, Steve had a queen in his since Tony believed the super soldier would like the extra space or would be as crazy a sleeper as Thor.

"There's extra blankets in the closet and some extra pillows." Steve said to his one month pregnant wife.

For the past month, he'd been sleeping on Natasha's couch. Now they were going to be staying in his suite for a while.

Even if Natasha hadn't agreed to this sleeping arangement, he was sure she'd be making him sleep on the couch after the earful they got from Fury earlier this morning.

The director had blown his top after hearing their story and hearing that two of his best agent's were now expecting a child. The two Avengers had nearly been suspended but Fury's mind came back to its senses before he could do just that.

Instead, Natasha was put on desk duty until she went on maternity leave and Steve would be taking missions whenever Fury ordered without too much to question. But the director did agree that the two would be off the hook as soon as the baby was born so they could be parent's.

After that, they could do as they wished. Staying with or leaving SHIELD would be up to them. Even with a child in their lives, he really hoped they wold both stay.

"What am I resitricted on when it comes to wanting to working out?" she asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"No heavy lifting, obviously. I just ask that you please don't over do it." Steve said.

"I won't do that. I'll stick to light cardio and yoga for the rest of the pregnancy." Natasha said and was suddenly faced with Steve when he knelt in front of her.

"Thank you." he said. "I know this isn't what you wanted or asked for but I do want to let you know that I appreciate everything that you're sacrificing to make sure you and the baby are healthy."

Natasha was silent for a moment but then spoke.

"It's no trouble. I might be a little annoyed that I can't do my regular reps but it's no big deal. It might be nice to take it easy for a while."

Steve lightly smiled before standing.

"Well, I better let you get to sleep. I'll leave the door open a little. So call me if you need anything." he said.

"Alright. Good night."

"Good night."

She watched as Steve quietly exited the room and left the door open a small crack. Once he was gone, Natasha changed into comfortable shorts and a spaghetti strap top.

She then went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she was done, she looked at herself in the mirror. She placed her hands on her still flat stomach.

She was not looking forward to how big she was going to get or the ugly stretch marks that were sure to come. But... she did admit that she was a little excited. It was something she's never done before.

But it was also just as terrifying. It really made her wonder how in the world Steve was so calm and excited about it.

Hoping he was still awake to talk, the spy walked toward the open door and looked into the large living room. She spotted the soldier still awake, sitting across the couch and reading a book.

"Steve?" she called as she walked out.

The man's attention was instantly torn from his book and to his wife.

"Is something wrong?" he asked as he dropped the book and stood up.

"No. I'm fine. I just wanted to ask you something." she answered.

"What is it?" Steve asked as they both sat.

Natasha lightly sighed before asking her question.

"How are you so excited about this?"

Steve was silent for a moment and then answered.

"I've always wanted a family. Ever since I became an orphan, I always felt so lonely. When I met Bucky, it didn't hurt as much. But after being in this time, alone, it started to hurt again. Whenever I would go walking through the park or other places, I would see families. Together, having fun...It made me realize that I wanted a family more than ever before. Just to have a little boy to play catch with on weekends or a little girl to be overprotective of. I know that I always wanted to be a soldier but it's not the only thing I want to be."

Natasha sat in silence. She had no idea Steve wanted to be a father this badly. She could see why he was being so strict and attentive. He wanted to make sure one of his biggest dreams came to life.

_Well, he won't have to worry about it not happening._ she thought to herself.

"You really want this? Don't you?"

"It was up there on my wish to become a soldier." he answered then turned to her. "Why are you so nervous about it?"

"The Red Room...made it to where I couldn't have children." Natasha answered which earned her a shocked and surprised look from her husband. "Any time that I was with any man, I never got pregnant. Before they made this change to me, they would terminate any child they thought I was carrying. Whether I wanted it or not. So, I got use to the thought of never becoming a mother and never having a child. Then, when we had a little too much fun and I realized I'm pregnant...it scared me."

"You don't have to be." Steve offered as he gently held her hand.

"I don't think I can." she admitted. "Just the thought of going nine months like this...I don't think that I can raise the child. If I did, I really believe that I would mess up this kid and both of our lives too."

"Natasha..."

"Let's just stick to what we talked about." Natasha said as she stood. "This talk hasn't changed my mind about anything."

_Has it?_ Steve asked himself as he watched her go back to the bedroom and close the door slightly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Natasha lightly shivered as the cold gel was spread onto her stomach and then spread about with the little handle. She then looked over to the monitor that was showing the inside of her womb.

Now three months along, it was time for her first sonogram. Steve was right next to her, his eyes fully focused on the monitor in hopes of seeing his first child.

She was glad that she didn't have to go through this alone.

"There we go." the doctor said with a smile and motioned to a spot on the monitor.

Natasha felt her eyes stare at the screen where she could see her child. The small form of a baby was easy to see and she still couldn't believe that it was growing inside of her. A life that had been created by her and Steve.

It looked so small and delicate. It really was amazing to see and experience.

"Is there any way to tell the gender?" Steve asked.

"I'm afraid that it's still too early to tell, Captain." the doctor answered. "But we can find out in about another month or so. Right now, everything is looking perfect. The baby is growing perfectly. Just keep relaxing and staying healthy and everything will turn out alright."

Natasha could see the relieved look on Steve's face at hearing how their child was doing. Everything was going according to plan and their child was growing perfectly.

_Steve's child._ Natasha reminded herself.

It still wasn't an easy thing for her to do. Trying to keep her mind off of the thought of becoming a motherly figure. She just couldn't allow herself to become so attached to this idea of being part of a family.

She hasn't been part of one since she was a little girl and it caused her so much pain. She wasn't going to allow that to happen again.

"We'll get another appointment set up in another month and a half and we'll be able to tell the gender then."

"Thank you, doctor." Steve said, giving the man an eager hand shake.

"My pleasure, captain." the doctor answered excitedly. It was easy to spot a Captain America fan so easily now that man was back in society and very well known to be alive.

The doctor then helped Natasha clean up and the two were soon on their way back to Stark Tower.

"Want something to snack on?" Steve asked as he carefully drove the car.

"Actually, I do feel like having some chocolate ice cream." she admitted.

"Ice cream it is." Steve said as he changed lanes to head to the closest ice cream shop.

"I'm surprised you're letting me have ice cream. You've been doing nothing but make sure that I'm staying so healthy."

"Well, it's nice to have a little reward for your efforts and for putting up with me." he replied as he pulled into the parking lot of the shop.

Natasha lightly smiled as she undid her seatbelt and got out of the car.

"Steve, you're doing a great job looking after me and making sure the two of us are healthy and doing well." Natasha said. "I should be the one giving you a reward for putting up with me."

"Let's call it even for now." Steve offered as he held the door open for her.

"Deal." she agreed.

As soon as she spotted the list of flavors of ice cream, she instantly felt her sweet tooth craving to have all flavors at once.

"Can I help you?" the server asked.

"I'll take a single scoop of vanilla." Steve said then looked to his wife.

"I'll take...a...banana split with extra chocolate syrup, nuts and whipped cream." Natasha ordered.

Steve wasn't very surprised at Natasha's request. She had been asking for different things for the last two weeks and he knew that it wasn't going to end any time soon.

They recieved their frozen treats and took a seat at a table. Natasha right away began to eat her ice cream. Making sure that each bite was covered in chocolate syrup.

Steve merely smiled with amusement and they both sat in silence until Natasha asked a question.

"What are you hoping the baby will be?"

"I'm happy whether it's a boy or a girl. I just want a healthy and happy child." he answered.

Natasha seemed to accept that answer and turned back to her ice cream.

"What do _you_ want the baby to be?" Steve suddenly asked.

The question caught Natasha off guard. She hadn't really thought about if she wanted a son or daughter because she's been trying to keep her mind off those topics.

It was still hard to imagine herself carrying a child, much less picking out little dresses for a girl or picking little sports one-sies for a boy.

"Not sure?" Steve asked bfore taking the last bite of his cone.

"Yeah." she answered and returned to her melting banana split.

She could easily picture Steve with either gender child. He would be a super protective father to a little girl or showing his son all kinds of rugged and useful knowledge.

She could picture Steve very well interrogating any boy who wanted to date his daughter, tell her that she had natural beauty and didn't need any make-up, having those awkward facts of life talks, one day walking her down the aisle at her wedding while not ready to let her go.

With a son, Natasha could picture Steve showing him how to play baseball, show him basic survival skills, tell him about his time in the forties and the people he had known, tell him advice on how to treat people and women.

All in all, she could picture Steve as the perfect and ideal parent.

The two finished their treats and continued back to the tower. Once they were back inside, they right away went straight to Steve's floor.

Natasha informed Steve that she was going to take a nap. The soldier agreed that she needed rest and promised to keep things quiet for her.

Since she had shut the door for privacy and silence, he went into the room he had turned into a den. He went over to the built in bookshelf and grabbed a book on preparing for parenthood.

He had snuck a few books about this topic when Natasha hadn't been around and had been spending as much time as he could reading about it. He'd already read more than a dozen books since the confirmation of Natasha being pregnant.

Thanks to his eidetic memory, he was able to remember everything he read. But he knew that wasn't going to really do much without proper experience. He was considering taking classes on parenthood but he knew there was no way he could convince Natasha to agree to it.

After reading a few pages, he placed the book down and leaned back into his seat with a sigh.

He still couldn't believe that he was going to be a father in just a few short months. He just hadn't believed it would happen this way.

He recalled the night that this all started.

He remembered the small get together they were having, Thor suggesting they all tried his special drink that he had brought from Asgard, taking a few gulps since he believed that he couldn't get drunk from it and then...it all became a blur.

Steve breifly remembered speaking with Natasha, they suddenly began making out, she had said something and then they were in bed together. It wasn't exactly how he had wanted his first time to happen but he had at least been grateful that it wasn't with a random stranger.

He'd heard about Tony's wild days before falling in love with Pepper. Still, he had felt bad about involving Natasha in that manner. He's apologized to her repeatedly and claimed that he would never get her involved in that act again.

Luckily, they had managed to keep their friendship in tact. At least, until she dropped the bomb that they were now going to have a baby.

_Knock, knock._

"Come in." he called.

The door opened and in walked Thor.

"Hey, Thor." the soldier greeted.

"Hello captain." Thor replied. "How is Lady Natasha?"

"She's resting right now." Steve answered.

"And the child?"

"Growing healthy and perfectly." Steve answered with a small smile.

Thor copied his smile before it vanished.

"Steven, I wish to apologize. To you and to Lady Natasha."

"Why?"

"Had I not asked for you to try the mead that I brought with me from home, this situation would not be taking place. You would both not have had the night you did, a child would not have been created in such a manner and you would both not be in a marriage you don't want. So, I apologize. This is all my fault."

"Thor, what makes you think that I'm upset with you?"

The thunder god looked to his team mate with slight confusion and surprise.

"Yes, the manner of Natasha and I having been...intimate with each other and getting married was not prefered for either of us but I get to have a child. It's something I've always wanted. So, I'm not upset with you about any of this. Natasha and I have worked things out as best we could and the baby will be brought up normally."

"Still, I apologize that you will not get to have the family you had always pictured." Thor said.

"Well, I'm sad about that too but...I can't force Natasha into something she doesn't want. I was able to get her to agree to carry the baby until she gives birth but she doesn't believe that she could be a mother and wife."

"I should apologize to your child then. They will not be raised by their mother." Thor said.

Steve looked at his friend with sympathy. Thor really did feel at fault for the situation that he and Natasha are in. Thor felt responsible for him and Natasha having slept together and then marrying for the sake of the baby.

Maybe there was something he could do to keep Thor from feeling any worse.

"Look, since the baby may not have a mother, maybe you could be there as a god parent."

"I thought that I was the first god you have seen in person. Do more exist here that we were not aware of?"

Steve lightly chuckled.

"A godparent is like a back up parent. In other words, if anything happened to me or Natasha, there would be 'back up' parent's to raise the child in our place. So, think you'd be interested in become my child's godparent?"

Thor smiled, a bit more relieved and feeling less guilty about everything that he felt he started.

"I accept and I will do everything in my power to become a great godparent." he vowed as he and Steve shook hands.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Ugh, my feet." Natasha moaned as she sat down and removed her heels. "Guess this means I have to go shoe shopping."

"Did you say shoe shopping?" Pepper asked from the small kitchen area of the common room they were in. "I'll go with you."

"Oh Pepper, thanks. But I may not go today." Natasha said as she leaned back into the cushions and lightly rubbed her small baby bump.

"I can understand that." Pepper said. "But how about I get us an at home spa day? That sound nice?"

"That sounds like heaven." Natasha answered with a smile. "But can it be after two? Steve and I are going to that little baby store near by so he can pick neutral baby clothes."

"Natasha, from one hopeful to be mother to another who is going to be one, do you really think that you can just...distance yourself from this?" Pepper asked as she sat next to Natasha.

"I know I can't." Natasha answered as she removed her other shoe.

"So why are you trying to?" Pepper asked. "I can see that Steve is really in love with the idea of become a father but I know that it's also killing him inside to know that he's going to be raising the baby alone."

"Pepper, I've learned a lot of things throughout the years. Things that I dare not repeat to someone as innocent as you. But the one thing that I was never taught was how to care for and nurture a young child. Any child that the Red Room believed I was carrying before the supposedly stopped that possibility forever...they would end its life. With or without my permission. I got use to the idea that I would never become a mother, use to the idea that I didn't have to worry about entering motherhood and raising a child. I can't distance myself from this. I know I can't. But I've ruined enough lives. I don't need to do it again. To an innocent baby."

Pepper reached over and placed a gentle hand on Natasha's shoulder.

"Thanks for telling me how you feel about this. It makes things a lot more understandable. I also know for a fact that you wouldn't ruin this child's life. You're a strong person, Natasha. I could see that since the day we first met."

Natasha lightly smiled.

"It certainly didn't change after seeing you beat Happy." Pepper added which made Natasha smile a little bigger. "I would still like to learn that move to use on Tony whenever he gets in his lab working moods."

"I can teach you more moves than that to use on him." Natasha offered.

"Great." Pepper said with a smile. "Now, why don't you relax and I'll get that spa day set up."

"Sounds like a plan. Thanks Pepper. It's nice to have a girl talk. Especially being surrounded by testosterone all the time."

"I can relate." Pepper replied.

The red haired spy grabbed her shoes and made her way to her room. Even though she was suppose to be staying with Steve this week, she felt she needed a little alone time.

He was starting to really take this soon to be role as father seriously. Always asking Natasha if she was alright, if anything seemed off, going with her to appointments...he even framed the first sonogram picture they received.

Sitting on her bed, Natasha lightly sighed as she laid down. She right away felt the pressure lift from her feet and lower back. The pain wasn't bad but it was enough for her to always notice it throughout the day.

Setting her alarm on her cell phone, she decided to take a quick nap. She slept peacefully until she slowly woke. She right away noticed that her phone wasn't ringing and that she had a light blanket drapped over her body.

A quick glance to the right gave her an answer.

Steve was sitting in a chair reading a book on baby clothes.

"Sneaking up on me can get you hurt." she said, not moving from her spot. She found it very comforting.

"Well, I was willing to take the risk seeing as how you didn't come back to my place. Saw you asleep and figured you were tired." he replied, eyes not leaving the book.

"Just a long day and I wanted a nap. Thanks for checking on me though."

"You're welcome." Steve said looking over to her. "Do you still want to rest more? We can go to that store another time."

"No. Sooner we get it done with, the better. Besides, Pepper has a spa day waiting when I get back." Natasha answered as she forced herself to sit up.

"Well, that explains why Tony ran out of the room looking scared out of his mind." Steve said with a thoughtful look.


End file.
